Simple Man
by Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever
Summary: Edward is a simple, hard working family man. When a new opportunity arises for his family, can he rise to the challenge? "Yeah, I guess I am a simple kinda man." Was an entry for the Men At Work Contest Complete


**Simple Man**

_Forget your lust_

_For the rich man's gold._

_All that you need_

_Is in your soul._

_And you can do this,_

_If you try._

_All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied._

_Simple Man - Lynyrd Skynyrd_

Edward POV:

A Simple man, I guess that's what you could call me. I'm just a simple man trying to make an honest living in this hell hole of an economy. I wasn't born into a family of privilege, my parents worked hard every day to put food on the table and clothes on my back. My mother, Esme, was a waitress for twenty years before she saved up enough money to open up a small restaurant of her own. And by small, I mean small. My father, Carlisle, built the thing himself from the bottom up. It was called "Cafe Esme", and in the small dreary town of Forks Washington, it didn't bring in a lot of business. There were times where we almost lost the cafe due to that very reason, but somehow we always made it, even by the hair of our chins.

About eight years ago, a beautiful brown-eyed brunette moved into town with her father, the chief of police. She was at the young age of seventeen and starting high school my senior year. She was a junior, like my younger sister Alice, and they hit it off right away. She started coming by the small ,but cozy, two story house we called home shortly after she moved in. Alice would have her over just about every weekend, which meant I would get to see her just as often. She was a feisty one, never letting people push her around or tell her what to do. She was the only person I knew who could say no to Alice, which put her high up on my respect list. My sister was not easy to deal with once she had her mind set on something, but then again, neither was the brown-eyed beauty.

Over the years we became really close, and eventually started dating. Three years ago, she agreed to be my wife, one of the happiest days of my life. Only being topped by the birth of my beautiful baby boy a year ago. He has my unruly bronze hair and his mother's shining doe eyes. He and his mother are the light of my life, my beautiful Bella and precious Masen.

Bella started working at the family cafe when she was seventeen, to earn enough money to buy an old rusty red Chevy truck off of her father's best friend. She called it the beast, and what a beast it was. Over the years I've tried to tinker with it, but Bella threatened to castrate me if I broke "her baby". Needless to say, I haven't toyed with that truck in years. In fact, I drive it to work every day. The house Bella and I live in now was built by my father and myself. It was a simple ranch style house, but fit my family just perfect. Well, until we decide to make the family bigger.

Bella didn't come from a wealthy family either. Her father didn't make much on a police man's salary in a town so small with such a low crime rate, and her mother wasn't any better off working as a substitute teacher. We both enjoyed the simple things in life, but worked our asses off to get what we have today. Bella walks to and from work everyday because we can't afford another vehicle right now. I had to sell my old Rabbit to pay for her engagement ring. Bella wasn't too happy about that, but I'd be damned if I couldn't give my fiancé the ring she deserved.

We had a quiet little wedding in the backyard of my parent's house. Their house may not be very big, but the backyard was beautiful, thanks to my mother's upkeep and green thumb. It was a beautiful wedding, the most beautiful part was watching Bella's tear filled eyes as I slid my undying love upon her finger, promising my heart that would forever belong to her and her alone. I loved her now as much, if not more, than I did the day I said "I do". She and Masen are my life.

"Hey Cullen, snap out of it before you nail yourself to the damn house." Jasper chuckled, snapping me out of my revere.

Jasper was my brother-in-law. He married my sister Alice a year after Bella and I were wed. He was a good guy, and my best friend. Together we started our own construction business, of course it started out very slowly, as my mother's cafe did, but eventually through the years we managed to build, not only in Forks, but also in Port Angeles and Seattle as well. Believe me, we were not making a fortune, but if we were lucky we could expand our company within the year. My big brother Emmett also worked along side us, and his girlfriend Rosalie was a well known realtor. She was a big reason we had come as far as we did. The girl could be a bitch at times, but she knows what the hell she's doing.

"Sorry Jazz, just zoning off." It was a strangely humid day in Forks, and I was drenched. We were putting the finishing touches on Mr. and Mrs. Webber's new house. Their previous one burned down in a fire, causing them to loose just about everything they owned. We were building them a new two-story house, free of charge. We knew what it was like almost having nothing. We made a deal with them, that as long as we could use it as a show house every so often, they didn't have to pay a cent. They readily agreed. The Webbers were really good people.

Jasper plopped down on the front porch and chucked his hardhat to the side. "Fuck its hotter than hell out here! How did _this _kinda heat make it to Forks?"

I laughed and used my white wife-beater to wipe off the sweat that was stinging my eyes. "The hell if I know. For once I actually miss the fucking rain." I had spent my whole life in Forks, I wasn't used to this kind of weather.

We sat back and ate the lunches our wives had made us. I smiled warmly and chuckled a little when I saw Bella had cut my sandwiches into little hearts.

"God, you guys are so cheesy."

"Hey, you're just mad because Alice can't cook worth a shit." I smiled and shoved one of the simple sandwiches into my mouth.

"You let her hear you say that and she'll make sure Masen is an only child."

I swallowed thickly and nodded. She would too.

Once we finished, Jasper stood and threw his shirt to the side, before going back to putting the finishing touches on the siding of the house. I was getting ready to finish up on the roof when Emmett's Jeep pulled up, and a smiling Rosalie stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Boys, I have some news! Get your sweaty asses over here."

_News? Maybe she found us another contract. _

"What's going on Rose?" Emmett smiled broadly at us and draped his arm over Rose's shoulder.

_Well it has to be good news..._

"Well, you all know Aro Marcus, right?"

"Yeah, he's like the wealthiest man in Seattle," Jasper glanced at me, obviously just as confused as I was. "Why?"

"Well Aro came to me with a new project he wants done. His daughter, Jane, is getting married and he wants a very large house built in time to give to her as a wedding present, several months from now." Rosalie smiled brightly and looked up at Emmett. "He asked me to show him some samples of houses that I have sold. Now you know I work for another company but also for you guys on the side. So not only did I show him houses from the other company but yours as well."

I didn't want to get my hopes up but the way she was talking, I couldn't help myself.

"And how exactly did that meeting go?" I asked timidly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Aro was quite taken with several houses he saw, and most of them...were made by you guys." Emmett couldn't contain himself any longer.

"He picked us guys! He fucking picked the Cullen boys to build this giant ass house, and with the money he is willing to pay we will have enough to expand our company and even hire a few more workers!"

"No shit? Are you fucking serious Em?" I had to pick my jaw off the ground.

"As a heart attack, bro! We got the fucking contract, all we have to do is sign the baby and we are as good as gold!" Emmett's booming laughter was contagious, and soon Jasper and I found ourselves near tears with laughter, the good kind. We had worked so hard for so long to finally get a break and the richest business man in Seattle was hiring us to build his daughter a house...I couldn't wait to tell Bella!

"Rose, I know I've given you hell all these years but you're fucking amazing, woman!"

Rose smirked and playfully flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I know, its about time you guys realized it." She winked at us and looked over our shoulders at the Webber's house. "So, you guys finished? The house looks great, the Webbers will love it. The show house has come just in time! Once you guys finish Aro's house, we may get more clients and more jobs. I really think this is our big break."

"Yeah, its just about finished. Just have to finish up the final touches to the roof and it will be done," I sighed. I really wanted to get home to Bella and give her the good news. She'll be ecstatic.

"Don't worry about the roof bro, I'll finish her up. You and Jazz have been working all day, go home to your women and tell them the news." Did I mention my brother was fucking awesome?

"Em, you are a life saver. I was just thinking about wanting to tell Bells."

"I know, you never stop thinking about that woman." Em chuckled and draped his arms around Jasper and my shoulders. "This is the beginning of what we've all worked so hard for guys. I can feel it."

_I hope you're right man._

We shared our goodbyes, and hugged a squealing Rosalie who didn't want 'man sweat' on her business suit, and headed home.

I was beyond thrilled. Finally, if all goes well, we could build a bigger company and expand, possibly save enough money for Masen to go to college, and any other little one we are graced with along the way. Bella was recently having a hard time, coming to terms with Masen growing up so fast. My little boy would be turning two in a few months, and she was beside herself.

Bella had always been the nurturing type, always taking care of others and never taking time for herself. We had been talking recently about having another baby, but with the income we had now, there was no way we could afford it. We could barely afford Masen as it was. I knew it broke Bella's heart, but she understood. That didn't stop her, or I for that matter, from wanting another child. If things took off in the right direction, maybe we could make that dream come true. I wouldn't mind adding another addition to the house, and to the family.

I was tempted to say 'fuck it' and gun 'the beast' to get home faster, but Bella would have my ass. Besides, I didn't have the time nor money to fix this hunk of junk. Not that gunning it would get me home faster anyway. How fast did this thing go, twenty-five at most?

I smiled to myself, remembering that my mom and dad were taking Masen for the night to give Bella and I some time to ourselves. They did this a few times a month. Most of the time you couldn't pry Bella from our little boy, but I wanted time alone with her sometimes too, even though Masen meant the world to me. Tonight was our date night, and tonight I had some good news.

I parked the monstrosity of a truck outside the house. Mom and dad's car was already parked in the driveway, which made me happy. Bella didn't have to walk home tonight. I hurried out of the truck and into the house, bellowing "Honey, I'm home."

Bella met me at the door with Masen on her hip. My smile couldn't be broader.

"Hi baby, how was work?" Bella asked just before her soft lips meet mine chastely.

"It was great, I have some news, but i'll tell you about it later. First, I wanna see my little man!" I scooped my little boy in my arms and bounced him. He laughed and giggled, melting my heart with the warm brown eyes of his mother.

"Da-!" Masen exclaimed, amongst a fit of giggles,my cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. He was getting closer each day to saying his first word. He knew who his daddy was, and it filled me with pure joy.

I kissed his soft bronze hair, which smelled of baby shampoo, and held him to me. I could do this, I could provide for my family. I wanted to give Masen better than what I had growing up. Not that I had it bad, but I wanted better for him.

"Hey buddy, did you miss your daddy?"

He nodded and threaded his tiny fingers around the collar of my shirt. He was so smart.

"He always misses his daddy, I know I did." Bella kissed my cheek, and then Masen's, making him giggle.

"Well you two have fun tonight, I'm going to take my grandson home and spoil him the only way a grandmother knows how." Mom took Masen from my arms after Bella and I kissed him goodbye once more, and walked them to the car.

Once the car had safely drove out of sight, I scooped my beautiful wife into my arms, causing her to squeal, and hurried back into the house.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, it seems we have the whole house to ourselves tonight. What ever shall we do?" I asked as I began to trail warm, wet kisses up her neck and nibbled on her ear how she liked it. She hummed in appreciation. The sound went straight to my cock.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, it seems you had some news you wanted to tell me. How about you fill me in on work and I'll put dinner on the table, its ready." She giggled as I groaned when she spun out of my arms and into the kitchen. Little tease.

I sat at the table and waited until she was seated beside me, both of us had a plate full of my favorite meal; Bella's home made lasagna.

"This looks great baby, thanks."

"You're changing the subject Cullen, spill. What's the news?"

I smiled and shoveled a forkful of the cheesy, meaty goodness into my mouth. She gave me the 'stop stalling just tell me' look. So I did.

"I have great news, baby. Rosalie stopped by today as Jazz and I were finishing up the Webber's house. You remember hearing about Aro Marcus?" She nodded and I continued. "Well, it seems big man Aro is having an extravagant house built for his daughter as a wedding present. He went to Rose's office to look at some of the housing samples from the company she works for."

Bella nodded, looking at me with rapt attention.

"Rosalie showed him some of _our _work, and he chose us. He fucking chose _us _baby! We'll sign the contract and build the house, and with the money that will be coming in from this contract we could expand the company, hire some workers, get better equipment. We could better our lives B, just like we've always wanted. This could be the beginning of something great."

Bella squealed and leapt from her seat and into my welcoming arms.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy for you guys! For us...I knew you boys could make it. I'm so proud of you Edward," she told me as her eyes began to glisten with unleashed tears. She looked so beautiful.

I pulled her to me and crushed my lips to hers. The sweet taste of strawberry coated her lips and I greedily attacked them with my own. She groaned into my mouth as my tongue traced her bottom lip. Our lips moved frantically together, both of us trying to consume each other.

We parted for air, giving me just enough time to pull her into my arms. We made it to the hallway, just outside our bedroom door, before I couldn't take it anymore and pressed her against the wall. She was sucking and licking at my neck, my throbbing hard-on pressing painfully against my work jeans. I could feel the heat of her through her lacy panties as my hands explored the silkiness of her smooth, bare thighs. Thank God for skirts.

"Edward...I want-," she gasped in a breathy moan when I grinded myself against her.

"What? What do you want baby? Tell me what you want." The friction was good, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish her body, but I wanted her to say it.

"You," she said simply. Her hands shot out and ripped the shirt from my body; my chest was still coated in a sheen of sweat and dirt, but that only seemed to turned Bella on more. She ran her nails down my chest and over my nipples, causing me to gasp from the erotic sensation. Fuck I loved when she did that.

"Then have me you will." I plunged my tongue into her mouth again and ran my fingers over her pert nipples. Bella moaned and pressed her legs against me, pushing me against her pelvis.

Slowly, I unbuttoned each button of her blouse before throwing it over my shoulder and practically ripping her bra off of her body. She was stunning, and I wanted her so badly.

Her trembling hands quickly undid my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. I held her firmly against the wall and let her shove my jeans, along with my boxers, to my knees, freeing my erection. I quickly kicked my boots off and shoved the rest of my clothing from my body. She had too many layers between us.

Bella nipped at my ear and slid her hand down my abdomen, causing the muscles to twitch from her touch. Her small hand wrapped around me and pumped me up and down, just the way she knew I liked. I couldn't stifle the moan that erupted from my lips, those little fingers knew exactly what to do. My thumbs traveled along the swell of her breasts, teasing and taunting her skin.

I expertly removed her skirt, tossing it in the growing pile of clothing and pulled us away from the wall. Bella whimpered at the loss of sweet friction, I smirked as I laid her down on our bed, drinking in her half naked body hungrily. Her milky skin called to me, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her breathy pants.

I kneeled at the edge of the bed and sucked her hardened nipple into my mouth, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Bella's hands gripped my hair tightly, sending a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain through my body. I dragged my tongue across her skin, to her other nipple, giving it the same attention. Bella's moans filled the room, each moan going straight to my neglected cock, but this was about her right now. I would get my release after she's had her's.

I popped her nipple from my mouth and locked eyes with her. I began trailing hot, wet kisses down her abdomen, dipping my tongue into her belly button before moving farther south. Bella's cheeks were flushed as she watched me, I wanted her to watch me, and I wanted to see her face as I brought her pleasure.

"These will have to come off Mrs. Cullen," I taunted, sliding my fingers against her panty line; She replied with a moan and a nod.

I grabbed the hem of her lacy panties with my teeth, and slowly dragging them down her thighs. Once the last barrier between us had been removed, I threw her panties to the side, sliding my fingers back up her long legs.

"Edward, don't play with me. I need you," she moaned in frustration.

"Patience my love, you'll have me soon enough. I'm not finished with you yet."

I lifted her left leg and slowly kissed and nipped my way up her thigh, stopping when I reached the apex of her legs, before giving her right leg the same attention.

"Edward...," she growled. I think I kept my girl waiting long enough.

I lowered my head and ran my tongue along her slit. I moaned at the taste of her, I would never tire of her sweetness.

She gasped and gripped the bedsheets as I assaulted her with my tongue. I flicked her sensitive clit and ran my fingers down her folds, until I met her entrance. She rose her hips to meet my hand, begging for more. Who was I to deny her? She wanted me.

I sucked the sensitive bundle of nerves into my mouth and slid two of my fingers into her warmth. She was so wet for me, and I was so ready for her. I slowly began to pump my fingers, all the while watching her face.

Bella's face was flushed, and she writhed underneath me. She was always beautiful, but even more so when I pleased her like this. I loved the faces she would make, the noises that escaped her...her taste; I loved it all.

My tongue continued to assult her body in the most pleasurable way. Bella moaned my name and her legs began to shake, I knew she was close, so I curled my fingers up, hitting the spot I knew would send her over the edge. Her breathing became ragged and she screamed as she unraveled from my touch.

I sat up and watched as her breathing calmed, but the desire never left her eyes. She knew I wasn't finished with her. I gently kissed my way up her body, licking and nipping along the way. Bella grabbed me by my neck and pulled me to her mouth, which I readily accepted. The fact that she could taste herself on my tongue drove me wild, and I could no longer contain myself. I aligned myself with her warmth, and whispered 'I love you' against her lips before I thrust into her. Both of us moaned simultaneously, finally feeling whole.

"Oh, Edward...you feel so good." Her wavy mahogany hair was sprawled out against her pillow, her pouty lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were half lidded with lust. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"So do you baby, I can never get enough of you Bella." I thrusted deeper inside her, yet not feeling close enough. I wanted to consume her; body and soul.

Linking my fingers with hers, I pinned her arms above her head. The cool feel of her wedding ring against my fingertips egged me on. She was mine, nobody else could or ever would have her this way. The sense of possessiveness caused my thrusts to quicken, and I teased her nipples with my mouth once more. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips and pushed me into her, she was owning me like I was owning her.

"Fuck Bella," I groaned against her skin. She was always so tight, and warm. This angle dove me deeper, hitting spots in her that drove, not only her, but me wild as well.

Each thrust was staking a claim to her, each moan was proof that only I could bring her such pleasure. It was always like this with us. The first time we had sex was fast and possessive, the second time was slow and loving. We both needed it, the raw show of passion, the desperate release. However we always ended it in loving caresses. I adored this woman, and she deserved nothing less.

"Edward, don't stop," she panted.

I rose her left leg and slid it over my shoulder, hitting the spot from before. Bella mewled as my thrusts became almost frenzied. She bit her lip, which was about the sexiest fucking thing ever. It was getting harder and harder for me to hold off, but I wouldn't let go until she did, she had to come before me.

I could feel her walls start to tighten around me, and the familiar warmth began to bubble up in my stomach. I slid my hand between us, moaning at the feel of me sliding effortlessly inside her, and rubbed her clit vigorously. Bella dug her nails into my back and she screamed my name, the same time I moaned her's loudly into the crook of her neck as I finally released inside her.

Our bodies were slick against each other. Her body quivered beneath mine, her breathing still coming in quick pants. I pulled out of her gently and rolled to my side, pulling her against my chest. Her arms wrapped around waist as she nuzzled against me, her fingers playing with my small patch of chest hair.

We didn't say anything, we didn't have to, we said it all in our touch. I kissed her forehead and listened to her steady heartbeat, it was the music that kept me going. I still, to this day, couldn't believe this angel in my arms was actually mine. I'd never take a day with her for granted. She bore my son, loved me more than I ever thought possible, supported me in everything I've done, and never stopped believing in me, in us.

I loved her more than words could say.

"So you're really getting signed to this contract?" Bella began placing tender kisses against my chest, I hummed and stroked her bare shoulder.

"We are really getting signed baby. I don't know the full details but I figured we would all gather as a family and discuss what this means for all of us. It won't happen over night, but its a step in the doorway."

She nodded and looked up at me, her big doe eyes shining brightly, and a mischievous smirk playing at her lips.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration, Mr. Cullen," She purred.

I was instantly hard again. "I thought we just celebrated, and quite well I might add."

"Well, you are awfully dirty...I was thinking maybe you would like a shower?" She nipped at my ear , her hot breath giving me goosebumps. "Of course, you'll just end up getting dirty again."

With that, I gently threw Bella over my shoulder and made a B-line for the bathroom. She squealed and giggled, but didn't disappoint.

Shower sex is fucking amazing.

~**~

Several weeks later, Jasper, Emmett, my father and I found ourselves working on the frame of the monstrosity that would be Jane Marcus's new mansion. I had thrown together several floor plans for Mr. Aro, and come to find that he was a very picky, and hard to please man. Regardless, he found a floor plan he liked, or thought his daughter would like, and we set out to build it.

We were more pressed for time than we thought we were, so we woke up at four in the morning, and worked until it was too dark to see. Sure I was tired as fuck, and barely got to see my lovely wife and beautiful son, but this was for them for us.

Jazz and my dad were sawing down some wood for the flooring, while Em and I put the wood in place, and using a nail gun to enforce the foundation.

It only takes a split second the mess up, a split second to drive your attention elsewhere and before you know it someone has gotten hurt.

That unlucky someone was me this time.

I held the wood in place and angled the nail gun just right, or at least I thought so. The sound of the buzz saw starting back up startled me, and caused me to pull the trigger.

An intense burning pain shot up my left arm, it took me a few minutes to register what happened before I screamed out in pain. I had a nail lodged in the fleshy patch between my thumb and forefinger. My hand was nailed to the plywood, and I was bleeding pretty badly.

"Fuck guys, we need to get him to the ER, that sucker is going to need stitches!"

"Emmett we have to remove the nail first!" Jasper and my father were at my side in an instant.

"Edward, take a deep breath and bite down on this." Dad stuck a handkerchief in my mouth and pulled out his hammer. Using the other end of it, he hooked the nail in my hand and counted to three. When he hit three, he released the nail from my hand, and I screamed like a little bitch.

"Fuck Eddie, you're supposed to put the nail in the wood not in your hand." I gave Emmett a death glare as Jasper took the handkerchief from my mouth and wrapped it tightly around my hand.

"I'll drive him to Seattle's Hospital, you guys contact Bella and have her meet us there."

"No! Don't call Bella, she'll just worry herself."

"Edward, you realize she would kill us _all _if she found out you were hurt and we didn't tell her? I'll call mom and have her drive Bella down, don't worry."

I grumbled and got into the truck with Jazz. The drive seemed to take forever, but then again I was bleeding out of a gaping hole in my hand.

By the time we got there, I felt dizzy and light headed, but made it inside and into room 7 before I knew it.

Several minutes later, the doctor walked in and got to work on my hand without a word. I thought doctors were supposed to tell you what the fuck they were doing? All I knew was I was glad Bella wasn't here yet. She would have passed out from the sight of all the blood by now.

No sooner had the Doctor just finished wrapping the wound, my wife burst into the room with frantic eyes, Masen on her hip with tears streaming down his face.

_Fucking Emmett..._

"Baby its not that bad-"

She cut me off by throwing herself at me and kissing every inch of my face. Despite the pain in my hand, I managed to laugh, until her lips covered mine. The Dr. quickly excused himself and left me alone with my family.

"Edward I was so worried, what happened? Is everything still attached?"

What had Emmett told her?

"As I was trying to tell you before baby, I'm fine. Its not as bad as it looks, I promise. Just kinda nailed my hand to the floor, but it wasn't that bad. In fact I'm going back to work right after this."

"The H, E, double hockey sticks you are!" I couldn't help but crack a smile every time she spelled out a curse word around our son. Bella forbade anyone to curse in front of Masen, but she didn't realize how loud she got in bed sometimes.

"Baby, they need me and I'm going to finish working on that house. We need the money, especially now that Masen is growing. He will be going to school before you know it and that alone will require more income."

Bella chewed on her bottom lip and averted her eyes, she was nervous about something. I took Masen into my arms, and pulled her to sit down beside me. Masen was now calm and clinging to my neck for dear life, he must have been as worried as his mother.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Look I know Masen going to school is a stressful thing to think about, but we have plenty of time. I just know we will need the income and-"

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes widened and for a split second I almost dropped Masen.

"W-What?" Did I hear her right?

"I'm sorry Edward...It happened the night you came home with the news...We got so caught up in what we were doing we didn't use a condom and you birth control is not always reliable." Her eyes were now full of tears and her tiny body was quaking. "I'm sorry Edward."

I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her to my chest and kissed her hair. "Baby don't you dare be sorry! This is wonderful news." I smiled broadly and kissed her hard on the lips, Masen giggled and his his face in my neck. Kid was a smart little bugger.

"But we are not financially stable enough for two children Edward. What if something else goes wrong? What if this is not the big break you guys were looking for?"

"Don't you worry about that sweetheart, I'll take care of everything. It will all be just fine. This baby is a blessing. It does not matter what we have to do to prepare ourselves for it, we are going to have this baby and hopefully ten others after that."

Bella smiled as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "So you're not mad?"

"Baby, I could never be mad knowing we are bringing another life into this world. Besides, Masen is growing up pretty darn quick. I'm going to have to get him some toy tools so he can start helping his old man build a house! What do you say buddy?"

Masen giggled and clapped his tiny hands over my cheeks. "Dah!"

"See? I already have another Cullen man in the business." I smirked at her and kissed my son's baby soft hair. He really was growing too fast.

"Edward, just promise me one thing?"

"Anything angel."

"Don't start back work until tomorrow? Masen and I need daddy home."

How could I say no to that?

~**~

True to my word, I was back to work the next day, with praises and congratulations from my family. This just gave us all more initiative to work harder and faster.

Within a week, we were putting up the drywall.

In a month, we had started on the finer details.

In a few more months, we had volunteers from Forks join us to help us finish the rest of the house.

We finished the house, inside and out, two months before it was due.

So four months later, we had a fully furnished, luxury home. We had no idea how the hell we managed to build it in four months, but we knew we couldn't have done it without our supportive families and the volunteer effort of our fellow Forks residents; the Webbers being among them.

Aro Marcus showed up as soon as Rosalie made the call that the house was finished. We were sweaty, dirty and tired, but it was the house that needed to impress Mr. Marcus, not us.

"Well Mr. Marcus, what do you think?" Rosalie asked after giving Aro the full grand tour.

Aro looked us all up and down, and then back to the large house behind him, before smiling widely.

"I think you just surpassed my expectations. Job well done! You sure do have the skills and talent required for this type of work." Aro rubbed his chin for a moment before smiling at us once more. "If you all are interested, I would like you do to some further work for me, and if you reach my expectations for the other jobs, I'll sponsor you."

Emmett laughed and picked me up, twirling me in the air before setting me down and doing the following to the rest of the group. I was in shock and couldn't seem to pull my jaw off the ground.

"Mr. Marcus, I can't speak for everyone right away but...I think you've got a deal," my father spoke up, his eyes shinning back at us with pride.

"Very well. I will leave my card with Miss. Hale, and you can get back to me with your final decision. I thank you all, and know that my daughter will be very pleased with her gift. Thank you again." Mr. Marcus nodded at us before walking with Rosalie to do...what ever it is they do after the house was built.

Hey, I build them, I don't sell them.

When I got home, I told Bella the good news. She was thrilled.

~**~

A month later I found myself laying in bed with my head against my wife's small baby bump, and my son asleep in her arms.

All went well with signing the contract and we were already starting to hire new workers, purchasing better supplies, and I was working on a new floor plan for the baby's room. Aro was nothing but generous with his sponsorship. We really were getting a step through the door, and I couldn't have done it without my family.

I looked up at my sleeping wife and son and smiled, rubbing the baby bump gently before kissing it.

"I can't wait until you're born. You have the best mommy and big brother there is out there. You have a lot of people waiting for you, who love you already. I promise to take care of you and your mommy and brother. You will always be my first priority."

I kissed Bella's belly once more. "I'll teach you what I can, but the greatest lesson I want you to learn, is its the simple things in life that make it worth living. I love you little one."

Bella's fingers stroked my hair gently. I carefully scooted up the bed and pulled her and my son to my chest.

I would be happy if I could live this moment forever. Holding my beautiful wife, my sleeping son, and unborn child between us. I'd never need to fill my life with materialistic things or money. I was the richest man alive already, and I was holding my treasures in my arms.

Yeah, I guess I am a simple kinda man.

* * *

**Well this was my first lemon and so...forgive how badly it sucked! **

**This was my entry to the Men At Work Contest =) Again...I apologize for the horrid lemon! Never wrote a one-shot before LOL**

**Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.  
**

**Reviews are loved and welcomed! But are NOT better than sexing Edward up against a wall.  
**


End file.
